


Make You Happy

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Puppies, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's feeling a little left out now that Seth and Roman are a couple. They solve this problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: Rolleigns getting a puppy for dean so he won't feel lonely :)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Roman asks, peering over the edge of the puppy enclosure. 

"Yeah! A puppy will be perfect! He’s been so mopey lately and I know that it bothers him a little that we’re together." Seth says, reaching a hand down to the puppies as they scamper around.

"Bothered? What do you mean?" Roman looks at Seth flatly.

"Not in a bad way. Just in like a third wheel kind of way." Seth picks up a tiny golden retriever.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Roman shrugs, plucking the puppy out of Seth’s arms and petting it.

"That’s the one we’ll get him." Seth nods, before walking off to pick out a leash, food and water bowls, food, and a bed. 

Dean is less than impressed when they barge into his house without even knocking. Sure, they had keys, but those were for emergencies! 

Seth drops a bundle of something squrimy and furry into his lap and Dean blinks down at it.

"You got me a puppy?" He asks, reaching down to pet the tiny thing.

"Yeah, so you won’t feel so left out." Seth says, helping Roman set up the rest of the supplies they bought for the puppy.

"I’m not feeling left out." Dean automatically snaps, even though his attention is mostly on the puppy in his lap. 

"Whatever. Point is, you have a puppy, you can’t be sad or lonely now! And you can stop tagging along on our dates." Seth mutters the last part under his breath, but Dean still shoots him a glare.

"I’ll keep him." Dean decides, grinning as the puppy tries to nip at his fingertips.

"What are you going to name him?" Roman asks, leaning against the back of the couch and letting the puppy chase after his fingers for a moment.

"Killer." Dean says with a decisive nod.

"Dean, no." Seth closes his eyes and massages his temples, trying to ward off the oncoming headache.

"Dean, yes." Dean cackles, kissing the puppy on the head.

Roman just shakes his head and grins, amused at both of them.


End file.
